


Caramel Kisses

by SugaryMystery



Series: On the Kingdom [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/F, Fantasy World, Gen, Heart Attacks, Illnesses, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kisses, Multi, Other, Pooka - Freeform, Quiromancy, Teratophilia, Witchcraft, palmistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryMystery/pseuds/SugaryMystery
Summary: *Being born ill and weak, a young lady spends her days locked in her house with only her imagination to make her company. After getting lost and in danger of dying, she’s rescued by the kiss of a mysterious creature, and their kiss brings her back to life*





	Caramel Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Heart attack, heart disease, illness, WLW, Intersex character, mentions of witchcraft, palmistry, kisses.

I love autumn! I love it because I’m able to experience the delightful scent of the dew in the dry leaves when I’m in the balcony of our house, enjoying a cup of Spice Dew Tea which my sister Rinna bought for me when she was visiting the nearby village. It tastes like nutmeg, cloves, and cinnamon and little white flowers bloom when you pour the hot water on it. It’s magical!

I was born with a very weak heart, and my mother didn’t allow me to leave the house often, I have only played with my older sister my whole life and maybe once a month my cousins come to visit us in the summer. I’ve always feel curious about what kind of people could be out there, what kind of interesting conversations could be made and what adventures one can be the protagonist of. Unfortunately, I’m only able to leave when my mother takes me to the village to see a doctor, and in that time I’m not even allowed to look around the market, she truly wants to find a miracle medicine for my weak body but we both know it's mostly a dream more than a possibility.

Despite my limitations, I don’t feel bored at all, I have a lot of time to imagine and create a bunch of stories in my head. I imagine myself in different scenarios where I can go anywhere and live happily ever after. It may sound silly, but no one is around so I can be as silly as I want to be, especially when it comes to what happens inside my head. Today I had the most beautiful scene to admire; the tall trees were cover in bright orange leaves and the wind was blowing softly enough to make them move without making them fall. My daily daydream was interrupted by a knocking on my door.

‘’Come in’’ I said.

Rinna softly opens the door. ‘’Hey Georgiana. Can I talk to you for a second?’’ her voice was more like a whisper, she probably wants to tell me a secret or something bad that she did. Before I told her to step inside she locks the door of the bedroom and pulls me so the two of us are sat on the bed. She holds my hands and with a bright smile, she asks me.

‘’Sister… You know what’s going to be in a few days?’’ she tells me with an excited tone.

‘’Well, you know that I can only hear about the outside world from what is told in this house. But judging by the color of the leaves… I’ll be guessing is time for the Carnival right?’’

‘’You’re right about that, it’s actually already set and the stands are already in town. But you’re forgetting something else’’

‘’What else happe-‘’. Oh! That’s right, I was born not far from this time, how could I forget it? Maybe I have been daydreaming more often than I should. Looking at the reaction of realization on my face Rinna grabs a supper well-hidden bag from her dress and handed it to me.

‘’It’s a little earlier but I have another surprise for the special day. So, Happy Almost your Birthday’’ she screams excited to me and I hug her dearly. I really have the best sister, she’s my best friend and the reason I laugh and smile even in the more grey days. I pull the strings on the side of the bag and inside I found a necklace. It’s a medallion of clear crystal with pressed white flowers inside them. ‘’I love them! They’re so unique and beautiful.’’

‘’You see… This is a special match-making necklace, the girl who sells it to me told me that if you want, you can buy another for a special person to you so your bond may last forever. Also, she can give you a discount on your second purchase, how great is that?’’ She explains to me with an awkward tone.

I know it’s difficult for me to know people, and finding someone able to accept me for how I am it’s rather a far dream for me. Rinna, on the other hand, is engaged, she met her groom while she was buying me tea from the Perkeret village. He’s a kind and very handsome Satyr and his family exports fabrics around the entire kingdom. Of course, I’m happy for her and all I want it’s for her to be happy and loved as she deserves, nobody can be as kind and cheerful as my dear Rinna. But I can’t help but feel jealous of her happiness, ‘It must be nice to be loved’ I think when I see them together. 

My mind goes somewhere else for a while, I think I was spacing out because Rinna puts her hand on my cheek.

‘’Are you alright? Did you not like the gift?’’.

‘’Nothing like that’’ I said smiling. ‘’I love it, I was just thinking about the Carnival you know, I hope they come closer so I can at least see them pass’’

‘’Oh well, you don’t worry about. I’m sure you’ll be able to see them’’. She kisses my forehead and leaves the room.

I wear the necklace and I’m again surprised by its simple yet natural beauty. At dinner our parents ask about it and said it looks wonderful on me, I smile to Rinna and we both laugh, the rest of the day I spend it on Rinna’s bedroom where I help her choose a pretty dress for the Carnival, she chooses one for me too even though I’m not allowed to go she wants to include me on everything, she’s so sweet. I only have one simple white dress since I rarely go outside but I wear them when visit comes or when I’m read in the garden, if I’m staying in my room I only wear one of my nightgowns of which I have a closet full of them, I often joke about how my closet is the opposite of Rinna’s or my mom’s.

The past two days went in a blast, the weather it’s so nice I spend them drinking tea with my mom after lunch and in the night I’ll play chess with my father, I’m an expert in this game but I let him win from time to time. I’m grateful to have a wonderful family, a caring mother, an understanding father and a loving sister and soon Roger, my sister fiancée, will be part of this family too.

The sun is almost set so I’m sitting near my window reading one of my favorite novels, in it the protagonist falls in love with a stranger she meets near a waterfall and even though he refuses her gifts they end up falling from one another. My thoughts were pushed away again by a nock in the door. I open it and I see Rinna standing there with a dress on her hands. ‘’Shhhh’’ she said to me and enters with caution inside. ‘’Put this on Georgiana. We are going to the Carnival tonight!’’

‘’But… What are you saying, Rinna? Does father knows?’’ I ask a little scared.

‘’No, but mother knows, I ask her about it and she told she’ll distract father for us. She said she can’t handle seeing you waiting in the front of the house waiting to see them go away. So in this day, your birthday, we are going to enjoy it fully!’’

I swear I nearly cry, this it’s the best present she could have given to me, I don’t have to imagine how it will be or hear the tortuous happy music from far away while I dance alone in my room. I’ll be able to see other people, eat other kinds of food and enjoy the shows. I jump in excitement and hug her with the little strength I have, she helps me put the dress on, it’s simple compared to hers but this is really my style, I can dance and move more comfortable with this. We leave the house from the door in the kitchen and ride all the way to the village if we were to walk all the way I may get too tired before arriving there. But when we did, gods! It was a dream. A real one.

The whole village was shining, the light from the candles seemed to dance with the people’s joy. The air smells wonderful and I see a lot of stands selling sweets but also souvenirs, gifts and other are also games to play throwing ring in bottles, or balls against dolls to win a price. There’s a pair of huge clowns juggling while also dancing, and far away there’s a group of dancers with the most beautiful dresses I’ve ever seen.

Rinna has a satisfied smile on her face, we play in the games for a little while often taking breaks so I won’t get too tired until I see a tent that caught my attention; Fortune Telling and Magic Spells. I’ve never seen anything like these, although I know witches and wizards are well known around the kingdom it’s weird to see them far from the capital. I tell Rinna I want to check it, she tells me she doesn’t really believe on fortune telling so she’ll wait on the bench across the street. I come inside the tent and I can’t help but feel a sweet scent on the air, I see a small table with an incense stick burning on the side. ‘Please, take a seat’ a voice speaks from the deep of the tent.

I sit in the chair in front of the table and I can see a figure coming closer. It’s a woman with horns of a light cream color, wearing a white dress cover by a thick robe with a beautiful golden pattern, she’s wearing also thick white gloves and her face is almost covered by a veil only showing her beautiful almond brown eyes.

She stands there for a moment, both of us looking at each other with an intense gaze until she finally breaks the silence. ‘I’m sorry, please forgive my attitude’’ she takes a sit in front of me in the table. ‘’May I have your left hand?’’

‘’Why so?’’ I ask curiously.

‘’So I can tell you your fortune, of course’’ she giggles and I gave her my hand to her, she flips it and starts rubbing her fingers in my palm. I don’t know why but I start blushing a little.

‘’The art of Palmistry is one that it’s passed from one generation to other. The eldest gypsy families pass them from the oldest to their youngest in order to keep the tradition alive’’

She examines my palm for a while before speaking. ‘’I see; you often don’t have the feet in the ground, are you?’’ I shyly nod. ‘’You have an amazing mind, full of imagination and creativity but your body is weak… perhaps your sick little lady?’’ I once again nodded, my face cover in sadness. ‘’I’m so sorry to hear that but don’t be so down, there’s always a way. Look’’ she points to a line in my palm. ‘’You’re body may not be so strong but your life is full of luck and opportunities for you. She then points to my wrist. ‘’You also have the diamonds which means success in the dreams of the heart. Not anyone has them’’.

She told me a few things more; to watch out for certain people for example, and to take advantage of my talents. The way she’s speaking to me makes me feel as if I’m hearing an angel, her voice is so harmonious it’s like hearing a lullaby. I put a generous amount of coins in her table, it was indeed a magical experience for me.

‘’Hope I’ll be able to see you soon, dearest’’ It’s what I heard before exiting the tent. I sit on the bench were Rinna and I agree to meet after but she’s not there. Now the wisest option will be to wait there until she’s back but I see something near the fields. Tiny lights dancing around the night sky. ‘There must be fireflies’ I scream in excitement, I never saw one before but I’ve read about them in a biology book Roger once gave me.

I idiotically chase them, I follow the flying stars into the darkness of the field. When I’m finally able to catch one I look at it in awe, it’s not warm but it makes funny noises in my hand. The other start flying around me and I feel like a princess on a fairytale. But then… I feel it.

A sharp, painful feeling in my heart. The air of my lungs is leaving slowly and cough and cough, almost choking with my own tongue. This is it? Am I going to die? Here, were no one until morning will find me? I guess I only have to accept it, this was the happiest day I’ve ever lived. Its better this way, my family will move on and I’ll be able to rest. It’s okay if I die.

I fell into my knees and grabbed my chest, I was getting dizzy for the lack of air and everything looked blurry. In the distance I could see someone standing there, I could see a dress with a shiny pattern on it getting closer to me but it was strange, it could be my confusion but I swear I didn’t hear footsteps, but hooves.

The shadow was now in front of me, it kneels and grabs my face between her hands which were soft and warm as if they were cover in fur. The next thing I could feel were two soft lips pressed against mine, they tasted sweet and a little salty as well as if they were cover in caramel. It takes a breath from its mouth and its like air fill my lungs again, I open my mouth at the feeling of being able to breathe again and It pushes its tongue inside my mouth, its thick and rough but I welcome it. Our tongues dance together and I can taste the flavor of caramel in its mouth. I feel better, stronger and alive as I never been.

I put my hands around its neck, it’s indeed cover in fur which is also short and rough but warm as a fireplace in a cold winter night. Besides the sudden took of air I black out anyway. I had a brief dream about a small goat taking me to a valley cover in flowers and little fairies dancing around me. I wake up sitting on the same bench aside from the people, the carnival is still going and it looks like nothing has happened at all. I can see Rinna coming from afar with two cotton candies in each hand, one pink and the other purple.

‘’Sorry for the delay, but the line was way too long! I bought you a pink one because it’s one of your favorites too’’ she handed it to me and I take a few seconds before grabbing it. I feel out of place somehow, as if I wasn’t really there at all but… I still feel the warmth of the kiss and the sweet flavor of caramel.

We came back a little late but our father has already fall sleep with mother in their bedroom. Rinna says goodnight to me and I enter my room, noticing a very convenient pile of pillows in form of a person under the sheets. Nicely done mom.

The next morning I woke up before everyone, I rush to the kitchen and even help some of the maids to put the table. They keep mentioning how rosy look my cheeks today and how much energy I seem to have. My mother sees me and places a hand on my forehead making sure I had no fever but I assure her I feel okay, in fact, I feel as healthy as a centaur working in the fields.

My mom, it’s still a little worried but when my father sees me he’s nothing but joy. The four of us eat breakfast together, laughing at father because he almost put sugar on his pouch egg and hearing how our mother wants to sell some land her grandmother gave her in her last will since she doesn’t need them. It’s been months since we ate breakfast together, it’s a sensation of normality and comfort I almost forgot.

I asked my father if it’s okay to go for a walk in the fields with Rinna, he doubts for a second and looks at my mother who returns it with a doubtful nod. He allows it but only if we bring one of the maids with us and return before the sun sets. The three of us enjoy the sun and even made flowers crowns out of little daisies and clovers, we rest for a while eating sandwiches Maria, the maid who accompanied us made them, I don’t really like tomatoes but I love cucumber, so I enjoy them with a smile.

When we came back from our trip I notice a doctor in the main room, my mother is talking to him with a worry expression. She tells me she wants him to check me just in case, which I can’t refuse but I can’t deny I’m also curious, why do I feel so energetic from one day after another? He listens to my heart and takes my temperature, he keeps taking notes in his little notebook. He then tells me to keep doing whatever I’m doing and goes outside to talk to my mom. She returns minutes later with a smile on her face and a few tears peeking from the corners of her eyes. I ask her what’s wrong.

‘’What’s wrong mom? Am I going to be okay?’’ I look at her with fear.

‘’No, no sweetie. The doctor just told me you have improved a lot since he last saw you. Your heart is beating better and you have more color on your cheeks’’. She brushes my hair softly to calm myself. ‘’I’m so relief Georgiana. For once in a while, I have a little hope that you’ll have a better quality of life’’. She hugs me softly, she rarely does this because in her eyes I’m made of crystal. She loves as much as she loves Rinna, I know that, but I’ve yearned for her hugs since a long, long time. I hug her back rubbing her back when I hear her sobbing.

‘’I’m going to be okay mom, I’ll become stronger’’. I don’t know why did I said that when I have no idea how am I going to do that. But something deep in my heart tells me to believe.

The month goes and I’m happier than ever, I can go for a walk by myself and pick up flowers to décor my room. I’m also allowed to join Rinna when she goes shopping at the village, everything is so colorful and the baked goods smell amazing. But as if I was Cinderella, the spell suddenly breaks and I’m trapped in my room once again. My parents call the doctor but he can’t explain this, not the reason for my sudden recovery nor my recent fall to illness. I feel silly for trusting my own body, for believing thing could be better for me, I told my parents and Rinna to leave alone for a while and I cry until I fall asleep. Like a baby who’s given a candy just to take it away before they could enjoy it.

I woke in the middle of the night, I can hear a loud knock but is not coming from my door but from my window. There’s a bird knocking in my window as if it is asking to come inside. I open the window and the bird flies inside my room to rest in my desk, it looks like a pitch black crow but it weird looking, I took a step closer and I notice it’s a toy, a bird toy. But, how is he flying? He drops something in front of me, a little bag and… a little note?

I grab the note which its neatly folded so he could carry it;  
'My sweet princess. A sad new has come to my ears these days and although I want to forget you, I’m afraid I can’t get you out of my head. The night we share our kiss is still present but I’m afraid my spells don’t last that long. I know you probably don’t remember me or don’t trust me but please, drink this tea. It has my spell on it so you can smile once again. I only for you to live, that alone is my only joy'

The letter ends without any sign or name. I grab the little bag and ask my mom to bring me a cup with hot water. She’s a little annoyed that I wake her up just for that but she doesn’t complain much. She brings it a moments later and I told her to empty the bag inside it. It has a wonderful caramel smell on it as well as the scent of lavender. I stir it a few times and let it cool down for a minute, I take a sip and the same sensation of air filling my lungs invades me. Rinna looks at me with an amazed look as my cheeks turn rosy and my eyes shine with the light of the candle.

‘’Where did you get this tea?’’ she asks me grabbing me from my arms.

‘’Someone gave it to me. It came in that bird’s mouth over there’’ I pointed to the toy crow. ‘’It also came with these note’’.

She grabs the note in my hand and her expression changes from surprised to confuse. I had to tell her what happened that night in the Carnival. How I was chasing fireflies like an idiot and almost die in the darkness, how a shadow kisses me and bring me back to life with it. She’s angry that I didn’t tell her but I tell her I didn’t believe it myself, so I just assume I was dreaming without noticing. She takes a few long breaths, a thing she does when she tries to process hard information.

‘’So… This mysterious ‘person’ wants to help you. But also kiss you while you were almost dying… I’m trying to understand this but they sound like some kind of pervert kissing almost dead ladies in the night’’

‘’I know it sounds weird but, they bring me more of it so I can be better. They don’t sound like a bad person to me if they worry about a sick lady like me, right?’’

‘’Mmh… I don’t know really. I mean, I’m glad you’re feeling better but… We need to tell mom and dad in the morning, I think they’ll be as confused as I am now. But mom will be happy to see you healthy again’’ She stood up from my bed and walks towards the door. ‘’By the way, what are you going to do with that?’’ she points to the toy.

‘’I guess I’ll open the window so it can fly away to its master’’.

‘’It is the best. Good night Georgiana’’. She closes the door and I grab the little toy, it nuzzles against my palms. 

I decided it is best if I send them a letter with my gratitude;  
'Dear mysterious person; I can’t express my gratitude enough for what you’ve done for me. For a moment I thought I was going to disappear and I was willing to accept it, but your spell and your kiss gave me the courage to keep hope close to my heart. I would like to know about you again if it’s possible. Again, thank you so much. Truly grateful, Georgiana' 

I try to fold it as small as possible and put it in the toy’s peak. It flies immediately and I open my window allowing him to fly away into the night sky. In the morning I explain everything to my parents, worry in my mother’s face and anger in my father’s eyes, but neither of them says nothing. They can’t deny I look healthy thanks to the tea, and even though they don’t know this person intention they wouldn’t think twice if their little girl is better. Rinna helps me in the conversation too, she’s worried and doubts the situation for being too good, she recommends looking for this person so they could speak to them face to face.

That evening I stay inside my room anyways because my parents are discussing in the main room. I hate to hear them when they are like these, especially because of me. I look outside for a brief moment and I notice something flying in the distance, instinctively I open my window and reach out my arms. The toy bird land on my palm, these time it brings me a letter a little too big for his peak. 

I grab it and open it with excitement;  
'My dear Georgiana. What a sweet name, it’s perfect for you I must say. I was actually not expecting anything back but the letter you send me gives me hopes again. I want you to not worry about anything, I’ll send you more of this spell every month with this little guy.  
There’s something else I must tell you, but I don’t want you to feel forced to answer me or pressure because I’m sending you the tea. It may sound silly but I think I fell in love at first sight with you. I saw you in the Carnival between the crowd and your eyes were shining as if you were seeing wonders. I’m a witch you know, it’s kind of a gift that I have, so I knew your heart was weak. I wanted to give the spell to you so I look around, hoping to found you but you were anywhere.  
When I saw you laying in the ground I panicked, I rush towards you but you weren’t responding so I think of the smarter option at the moment, I took a bite from the sweets and kiss you softly so you’ll taste it. I still remember your sweet scent and gentle hands petting my fur. I’m not as beautiful as you, I’m a monster for all things but… If you ever want to write a letter to me I would be the happiest girl in this world. With all of my love, Miranda'

I hug the letter close to my chest. My cheeks burn not because I have a fever and my heart hammer in my chest as it was to explode. I can’t help but smile, I can’t wait to know more about her, what does she like? Where does she come from? What kind of tea does she like? I’m so excited that I grab some paper and start writing to her, I feel happy and nervous at the same time. The little bird looks at me while I’m writing, I put a tiny pillow under him so he’ll be comfortable, I try to give him food or water but since he’s a toy he rejects it. I finish my letter and I sprinkle some perfume on it, I put it on the envelope and the bird flies away again.

We continue like this for two months. At first, I write her letters about myself, I tell her how much I enjoy reading and drinking tea, which she also enjoys. She also tells me about her life, how she has been part of a coven since she was small but decide to be a solitary witch since she wanted to travel around the world. In one of them I mention how much I use to daydream so I can live incredible adventures and meet new people, her answer was the sweetest thing someone has said to me; ‘’One day I’ll take you to these places’’.

I have to admit that I’m in love with Miranda as well. I in love with her letters and poems she sends me. She always sends me a bag with the toy bird two times a month, sometimes is tea again and other times can be candy or little pastries since the bird can’t carry much, but each and every one has the same caramel flavor on it.

One day I got impatient after I send a letter to her saying I want to meet her face to face. This was the first time one of her letters made me sad;  
‘I’m afraid I can allow you to see me. I do love you Georgiana and I do want to kiss you once again, but I fear I’ll be a disappointment to you. Please, let me just read your lovely letter, that’s enough for me. Love, Miranda’

I put the letter away in anger. It may be enough for her but not for me! I want to see her and the idea of her hiding herself, thinking she’s unworthy of my affection makes my blood boil. I try to think on a way to find her and I turn around to see the toy bird. ‘’That’s it!’’ I say to myself.

I grab as many ribbons as I have and tied them together to make a thin rope, then I tied them to one of its tiny legs. I grab a coat and go outside to release the bird just high enough to fly while I ride my horse in the same direction as it. After five minutes of flying the bird start lowering pointed to one of the carts of the Carnival. I wonder why is there still here if the Carnival was long gone months ago. I stop abruptly behind some trees and untie the ribbon from the bird’s leg. It flies to the chart and starts knocking on one of the windows, this opens and a hand cover in fur drags it inside, I had enough time to see the sign on the side of the chart; ''Fortune Telling and Magic Spells''

Of course… I remember now the chemistry in the air when we first met. I know exactly what I need to do.

The next day in the afternoon I decide to go to the village and confront Miranda. Rinna and Roger, who was visiting us for the weekend, come along for a quick walk. They go to the nearest tea house to enjoy the rest of the evening and I’m standing in front of her cart shaking. I lift my hand nervously and knock on her door. She takes her time to answer and when she sees me her eyes are wide open in surprise.

‘’Sorry to bother you but, I… could really use an advice and… since I saw you cart here I thought…’’

Is in this moment I realize I should have thought this better. But she gives me a small nod and I step inside carefully, it’s rather small but I don’t mind at all. She grabs a tray where she puts a kettle and two cups along with some sweets.

‘’Please, take one’’ she says. I grab one of the candies, they look exactly like the ones she sends to me along with the letters, but she could have bought them somewhere else right. I took a bite and I recognize the flavor but…

‘’What’s wrong?’’ she asks me. ‘’Did you not like it?’’

‘’It’s not that… They are sweet but… They are not the same’’. I say whit sadness.

‘’How so?’’

‘’The ones I‘ve been eating are sweet too. But they are not as sweet as the first time I taste them.’’

She put her cup down and slightly pushes her veil away revealing the head of a goat. Her almond eyes are clear and gorgeous and her fur is mixed between a soft caramel and a milky white. She puts her hands on the side of my face and presses a soft kiss on my lips. I gasp in surprise but I pull her closer, allowing her to tangle her finger in my hair while I pet the fur in her neck with one and rub behind her cute ears with the other. When we pull apart she puts her forehead against mine and I smile in joy.

‘’Was that better?’’ she asks me.

‘’So much better... I’ve been dying to kiss you again Miranda’’. I start sobbing of pure joy, she wipes away the tears with her thumb, admiring my face as if I was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. ‘’Why didn’t you tell me? Why were you so afraid of me seeing you?’’

‘’Georgiana, I…’’ she puts her hands away and stands up. ‘’Look at me! I live in a cart without really knowing where I'm supposed to go aside from what the cards tell me. I’m a witch without a coven and there’s so little of us now. Pookas I mean'' 

‘’Pookas? Is that how your species is called?’’ I ask and she nods. 

‘‘Although I don't really look like one, my fur is different you know. We are supposed to be tricksters, evil creature dark as night who can bring misery to others but I never wanted to hurt anybody, I wanted to help them. That’s why I join the witches but I left the coven in order to travel... I'm still scared that you find me disgusting, I look like an animal and I don't even know if I'm truly a girl or a boy!’’

I stand up with her, Just now I notice how tall she is, at least one head if I count her horns, I put my arms around her waist and rest my cheek on her chest.

‘’You’re beautiful to me, and nothing that you’ll say will ever make me change what I feel for you. You gave me a freedom I thought it was forbidden to me. I was going to die in the middle of the night and I was okay with it, but you gave me hope’’ I look up to her, tears are flowing down her cheeks, I pull her down from the neck so I can kiss the tears away.

‘’But what about your family? Your house?’’

‘’They’ll be happy that I’m free. My sister will help me convince them of it but I’m sure they’ll love you. You’re my savior after all’’

She kisses me one more time before sitting me on her lap. She nuzzles against my cheek and neck so tenderly it’s like I’m going to melt. We keep drinking the tea before it gets cold and we talk for about an hour catching up in everything we missed in the letters.

‘’Oh! That’s right’’ I suddenly remember the gift. ‘’This is for you’’ I give her the bag and she almost cries out of happiness when she sees the matching necklace. ‘’I bought it for you when I visit the other village. The girl told me it’s common to give it to the one who’s special to you. It may be too soon but, I want to give it to you Mira. I love you and I want you to know that I’m yours’’

She kisses my cheek and I help her put the necklace around her neck, my gut was right to buy an extra-long chain for it, if not I may end up choking her. Her necklace is the same as mine but hers has beautiful pink flowers on it. 

‘’And I’m yours too Georgiana. For now and ever’’


End file.
